Rise of The Saiyan Empire
by cruskai239
Summary: With the pain of the fall of the other Supreme Kais in Universe 7 at the hands of Majin Buu still in his mind, The Supreme Kai makes an unusual alliance. Set in the Age 735, this is a story of the rise and fall of empires and a gods crusade to rid the universe of the ultimate evil at any cost.


**Sacred World of the Kais**

"Working with them is a mistake, master." said the gigantic red skinned Shinjin, Kibito to the shorter blue skinned diety who stood facing the serene lake in front of them. The shorter Kai simply smiled as he took in the gentle grassy meadows of his planet. "They are treacherous, blood thirsty pirates who terrorize half the quadrant. They should be destroyed, not helped."

At this, the shorter god's smirk disappeared. "Is it your place to question the will of the Supreme Kai, Kibito?"

The taller alien immediately straightened as his eyes darted to the ground. He bowed forward at the waist slightly, clearly chastised. "My apologies, master. It is not."

The Supreme Kai smiled again as he observed his assistant in the reflection of the serene water in front of him. "A desire to test their strength doesn't make them evil. They are simply a young and misguided species. It is our responsibility as the gods of this universe to guide them away from evil." The god turned to meet his much taller assistant's gaze. "Even with everything that has happened, we must not lose sight of this, no matter what the temptation."

Kibito considered his mentor's words as he gazed into his reflection in the icy smooth lake. He knew his master was right. Not so long ago, at least from his race's perspective, the Shinjin took a hands-off approach to the affairs of mortals. They chose only to get involved in only the most extreme of situations. That was a mistake that cost them dearly. A few generations ago, an evil sorcerer created what could only be described as the embodiment of malevolence and destruction. This creature's power blindsided the Shinjin. It slayed four of the universe's most powerful gods before being sealed away by sheer luck. Recently, it had been discovered that the sorcerer's child aimed to reawaken this beast. For years Kibito and his master have been hunting him to almost no avail. Kibito scowled. "Do you truly think that… _thing_ … can be revived?".

"I don't know, Kibito," the Supreme Kai's usually impassive face took on a look of steely resolve. "but if he does, we must be ready. And we must have allies."

Kibito moved to stand beside his superior. He simply didn't understand his master's faith in these mortals. Yes, they are strong, he had to admit, but they are also arrogant and ruthless. Training from any Kai, let alone the Supreme Kai, is only reserved for the worthiest of people in the entire universe. These creatures are not even the worthiest of their planetary cluster.

As if he could hear his companion's thoughts, The Supreme Kai laughed. His careless demeanor was in stark contrast with the taller Kai. "Once they have a safe way to focus their ambitions, their honor will far out-weigh their blood-lust."

"And if it doesn't, then we will be unleashing a terror far worse than the changelings." Kibito sternly replied. "If one of them actually manages to beat this monster, we could just be switching one evil for another."

"Do not underestimate them, Kibito." advised the Supreme Kai. "Their potential for growth will surprise you." 

**Saiyan Troop Transport _Unrelenting Resolve_ \- Deep Space**

The red door to the _Unrelenting Resolve's_ bridge slid open with a pneumatic hiss as King Vegeta strolled into the command center. He stopped at a console in the center of the room and focused his attention on the blue, three dimensional hologram of a ship. The ship bore the black, gold, and white colors of The Cold Empire, but that's where the similarity to any of the Cold Empire ships that The King had previously seen ended. Instead of a saucer shape, like the capital ships that ferry Lord Frieza and his family, this ship was sleeker and more aggressive looking. The King moved his hand through his dark beard in thought before commanding in a deep and powerful voice. "Report."

Captain Fannel stood from his command chair. He crossed his right hand over the black breastplate of his armor and bowed at the waist. "My Lord. It was detected a few moments ago by our sensors." He said. "As soon as we detected it, we engaged the cloak. It has shown no indication that it has detected us."

Continuing to observe the hologram, The King asked "Have you seen this design before, Captain?"

The Saiyan captain straightened while raising his gaze to the hologram. "No, My Lord, this ship does not appear in any of The Cold Empire's databases."

"Analysis?" The King asked.

"This ship is armed to the teeth." The captain replied. "Twelve missile tubes, forty-eight pulse cannons as well as four attack pod hangars."

The King crossed his arms over his white breastplate. "What is an experimental ship doing three days away from the nearest Empire base uncloaked?"

"It appears to be adrift, My Lord." Replied the captain. "Based on radiation signatures, it looks like it has been for a few weeks."

"Why hasn't anyone come to pick it up?" asked King Vegeta.

"We are not reading any transponder signals from the ship, Sir." Replied the captain. "If anyone is looking for it, it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"Hmm." The King grunted. _Capturing a ship like this could go a long way towards our cause..._ He thought. _…but this could easily be a trap and in fact, showed every sign of being a trap._ The King considered the situation for a moment before making up his mind. He turned to face the captain, who immediately stood at attention, crossed his arm across his breastplate, and bowed. "Captain, set an intercept course. Bring the ship to red alert, and do not disengage the cloak under any circumstances. Assemble a boarding team and meet me at the airlock."

Without even giving the captain time to acknowledge, The King boldly left the bridge in silence.


End file.
